


party rockers

by sayohjna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, i finally write glimfrosta and it's fucking. this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Glimmer and Frosta have a passionate discussion about LMFAO lyrics at Shadow Weaver's funeral.
Relationships: Frosta/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	party rockers

Party Rock Anthem certainly was an interesting choice for funeral music, but Glimmer can't really judge Adora. Shadow Weaver was kind of a bitch, maybe she deserved being clowned after death. 

At least it isn't as bad as Catra, who is currently sitting drunk on top of Shadow Weaver's casket and screaming "I PUT THE FUN IN FUNERAL!" over and over again. Adora was trying to restrain her at some point earlier, but gave up a while ago. 

Across from Glimmer on the couch is Frosta, who is singing along and absolutely having the time of her life. "Party rockers in the hou--" 

"Hold on-- What the fuck did you just say?" Glimmer asks. 

"Party rockers in the house tonight? It's a line from the song," Frosta replies. 

"It's party rock _is_. Not party rockers."

Frosta frowns. "Shut the heck up!" She glares up into Glimmer's face. And suddenly Glimmer is aware of the space between them, or lack thereof. 

Frosta must notice it too, because she starts blushing. Her face looks surprisingly cute like that, and there's a sort of soft look in her eyes, and--

Their lips crash together. Glimmer isn't sure who initiated it, but they're kissing now and it's really nice. Frosta's lips are really soft. Glimmer just hoped hers were too. 

They continue to make out as SkyBlu sings Booty moving weight like she on the block in the background. Suddenly, Frosta pulls back. "What the-- the hell," she says. 

"Huh?" Glimmer asks dumbly. 

"Why did you kiss me!?" 

"You kissed me first!" 

"No I didn't!" 

"You did! You absolutely did!" 

"Shut up or I'm gonna tell Adora you raped me!" 

Glimmer frowns. "You're eleven. How do you even know what rape is?" 

"Eleven and three quarters!" Frosta pouts. "And uhh… I know because…"

"Whatever. I don't even care. I looked up worse shit on the internet when I was eleven."

"And three quarters," Frosta adds. 

Glimmer rolls her eyes. "Okay, whatever."

"...What kinda stuff did you look up when you were eleven and three quarters?" Frosta asks. 

Glimmer grins. "Have you ever heard of blue waffle?" 

"No. Sounds pretty tasty though," Frosta says. "I'll look it up when I get home."

Glimmer nods. That'll teach her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glimmer's phone after the party probably looked like  
>  **iceprincess623:** glimmer i am going to beat you to death  
>  **iceprincess623:** make me actual waffles that are blue to clear my brain of those awful images


End file.
